


Don't Tell Me No!

by Rai_T



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai_T/pseuds/Rai_T
Summary: A few time Alex was told no and one time she wasn't.





	Don't Tell Me No!

**Author's Note:**

> Mistakes are mine. tw: homophobia, xenophobia, neo-Nazi talk at the end (spoiler: dude gets punched though)

Alex Danvers has a history of making what some would call risky and/or incredibly dangerous situations. A long history in fact.

For instance, all throughout high school she spent many days sitting outside the principal’s office. For what? Well for fighting of course. She couldn’t figure out what her parents expected of her, or rather her mom anyway. Eliza told her, ordered her to take care of and protect Kara. So, what exactly was she supposed to do? Sit back and watch another popular douchebag or bitch try and hit her sister and then wince in pain. After all, her parents had pounded into her the importance of keeping Kara’s identity and abilities a secret. So, she did what she had to. She would walk up to the person terrorizing her sister grab their arm and push them back. She may have learned advanced survival and defensive skills through DEO training but that wasn’t the first time she’d learned to defend herself. She always heard Kara in the background shouting Alex no, stop. You’re gonna get in trouble. But she didn’t care. It was her job to protect Kara. If she got in trouble for doing that, well then at least she got to release some of her pent-up anger. 

There were many other instances of these back and forth “Alex no/Alex yes” arguments. Sometimes they were between her head and heart. Like when she met Maggie. The first thing she remembered feeling was the biggest desire to just be near Maggie. She wanted to talk to her as much as possible, learn as much about her as possible. She thought it was just because Maggie was a badass detective who loved motorcycles and aliens. So, when Maggie suggested that she was into girls, it was a shock to her system to say the least. This exchange along with the conversations that followed involving Alex admitting that yeah, ok, yeah maybe she was slightly, a little bit, into girls. This admission took her to Kara. To whom she talked. And talked. And talked. Kara was 100% eager and ready to listen to everything Alex had to say. But when she heard Alex talking herself out of her new found sexual identity, she knew she had to put a stop to it. Kara had to make sure that Alex stopped putting her life on hold. And she told her just that.

“Alex stop, listen to yourself. Just last week you came to me and told me what you were feeling-how you were feeling- about Maggie. You told me that you thought you liked her as more than just a friend. And, yes, it took me some time to understand what you were saying. But Alex, please don’t talk yourself out of how you’re feeling. You are the most amazing sister and you deserve to be happy and you deserve to love whomever you love. And if that’s Maggie great, she seems really nice. If it ends up being someone who’s not Maggie but still a girl that’s great too. Heck if it ends up being a guy that’s fine. I just want you to be happy. So right now, all I want you to do is stop, think, and answer this question: what will make you happy? Because, if being with Maggie or any girl will make you happy then that’s who you should be with. It’s ok to let yourself be happy. And if anyone ever says anything negative about you for being with a girl, well then, I’ll just have to fling them into the sun.”

Alex stood staring at her sister, tears pooling in her eyes. Any words she could think of died before they left her lips. She wasn’t used to people fighting for her happiness, no matter how hard Kara tried. She wasn’t used to people telling her, yes, she can do something and the world won’t end because she does.

Then there are the times when she acts without thinking. Like when she decided to run in front of a bullet headed straight for Kara. Normally, she would merely cringe as the bullet bounced off her sister and fell to the ground. This time, however, Kara solar flared the day before. Alex couldn’t let Kara feel the pain of getting shot. She couldn’t stand there and watch a bullet rip through her sister’s skin. Without thinking, she ran forward shoving Kara out of the way. Just as the bullet tore through the skin on her arm she heard Kara shouting her name. Alex winced but looked up from the ground and into Kara’s eyes. 

Alex heard J’onn and Maggie take down the shooter but she returned her attention back to Kara. “Kara are you ok? Are you hurt?” Alex rushed out.

Kara starred at her sister mouth agape. She reached forward, pressing her hands steadily against the whole in Alex’s lower stomach. Her eyes meet Alex’s again, the tears she’d been holding back spilling down her cheeks. “Am I ok? Alex, you’re the one that got shot. You pushed me out of the way. Why’d you do that? You shouldn’t have done that.” Alex was losing more blood than either she or Kara realized. That fact was made abundantly clear, however, when Alex lost consciousness and was rushed to the DEO med bay for emergency surgery. 

Kara was sitting up watching her when she woke up. She was groggy and her side hurt but she didn’t care. Kara was alive, unharmed, and sitting by her side. Alex could tell that Kara was none too happy with her by the look on her face when she realized Alex was awake. 

Kara didn’t say anything for a while. She just sat there watching her sister breath, making sure Alex was truly alive. Finally, she voiced the words that had been sitting in her mind since Alex pushed her out of the way. “Just because you’re my big sister and it’s always been your job to protect me, doesn’t mean that your life isn’t important too. It is Alex. And I know what you’re going to say. You’re going to say that Eliza would never forgive you if something happened to me and that you’re trained to take a bullet while I’m used to seeing them bounce off of me. Well, shitake mushrooms to that. I need you alive just as much as you need me. So, you need to start taking better care of yourself and your body. And you need to start listening to people when they say you shouldn’t do something.” 

So, when Alex and Kara were out getting lunch one day and they ran into a homophobic, anti-alien, anti-anything except white people (especially white males), Alex was baffled. She did her best to ignore the man and what he was saying. She tried to ignore the fact that he thought someone should kill Supergirl and the rest of the aliens on earth. She tried to ignore the comments he made about how gay marriage should be illegal and that all of the homosexuals on earth should be killed. She tried her very best to ignore the incredibly rude man. What she couldn’t ignore, however, was how he repeatedly hit the ass of his server as she walked past him. After the third time he slapped the waitresses ass, Alex was seething. The fourth time, found Alex standing so fast her chair fell to the ground. The fourth time found Alex making her way to the rude man. The fourth time found Alex grabbing the man’s right arm, forcing it behind his back and slamming his head into the table. The fourth time found Alex, whispering into the man’s ear about manners when he’s out in public. Whispering that touching anybody, male or female without their consent is inappropriate and illegal. Telling him that she was so happy that she was in love with a woman who was one hundred times the person he could ever hope to be. Making sure that he understood that the aliens that lived on earth had just as many rights as he did and that he should be thankful for them because they are doing the jobs no one else wants to do and they are being paid shit for it. 

Alex drove home the point by pushing his head into the table a little harder and then releasing him and heading back to Kara. Alex heard him mumble under his breath and she flipped back around. She asked him to repeat what he’d said to her face so he did.

“I called you a dyke bitch. Hitler should have wiped your kind out along with the Jews” He seethed. The next thing Alex knew, the man was lying unconscious on the ground and her hand was aching. Kara was by her side in a second guiding her out of the restaurant. 

“Why didn’t you tell me not to do that,” Alex asked flexing her hand.

“Because he deserved it Alex. Heck he deserved so much more than what you did to him.” 

Alex was in awe, it was one of her first experiences where no one, including herself, was there to tell her that she shouldn’t do something.


End file.
